


Tightrope

by Mister_Key



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Подарок для Yulita_Ran.ПостХогвартс, романс, АУ, заранее прошу прощения за возможные фейлы в матчасти. Зато про любовь.





	Tightrope

— Ноги шире. Руки на стену, чтоб я видел!

Смешок, ленивая покорность — сразу видно, насколько ему наплевать на палочку у шеи. А ведь одно короткое слово могло бы…

Мантия у Малфоя обманчиво-простая, из дорогой лавки. Мягкая ткань так и струится, обтекая талию и бёдра, и магии в неё воткано не меньше, чем денег. Складки льнут к пальцам, как хищные лианы, сопротивляются, но против гриффиндорского упрямства бессильна любая роскошь. 

— Ещё шире, — шипит Гарри. Под пальцами ямки, выступы, сложный рельеф — точь-в-точь движущаяся карта из старого фолианта, где реки и горы сменяются нетронутым пергаментом с чётким TerraIncognita поверх пустоты, мерзавец Малфой стоит не шевелясь, но Гарри всё никак не может найти то, что ищет.

Ни палочки. Ни сферы. А ведь Гарри видел собственными глазами, как та, матово светясь, скользнула из чёрной ладони Забини в холёную, белую. Маскирующие чары не дают артефактуфонить на весь паб, но Гарри не обманешь: агент-сквиб не колебался ни мгновения, когда указывал Гарри на высокую фигуру с вызывающе длинной белой шевелюрой.

Весь в отца, стопроцентно. Впрочем, до торговли опасными артефактами Малфой-старший не опускался… или нет? Может, просто аврорату было не до того? Мелочь по сравнению с остальными его подвигами?

Этим длинным ногам нет конца. Злясь и потея, Гарри ощупывает их снова и снова, задирает и мнёт мешающую мантию. Кожа тонкой выделки облегает так плотно, что не спрятать и волоска, но — ничего. 

— Кто тебя учил так обыскивать? — лениво и чуточку раздражённо интересуется Драко и расставляет ноги шире, словно издевается. — Я мог бы гиппогрифа спрятать в карман, пока ты там возишься.

Ах же ты, тварь.

Задница. Круглая, наглая, торчащая. Впервые в жизни Гарри жалеет, что давний закон о порке преступников отменён по причине негуманности. Содрать бы эти гладко блестящие штаны, и аврорским ремнём с тяжёлой пряжкой, да не придерживая руки…

— Молчать, — хрипло командует он. Кожа василиска возмущённо скрипит, когда Гарри вдавливает ищущие пальцы Малфою между ног, в расщелину сзади, ощупывает там, уже почти ни на что не надеясь. Как Малфой ухитрился сбросить товар? Гарри весь вечер глаз с него не спускал. Может, тот снабжён порт-ключом? Нет, глупо, тогда в самой встрече не было бы смысла. А если?..

Рубашка у Малфоя белая-белая — впрочем, не белей волос. Те липнут Гарри к рукам, текут по плечам, забираются в расстёгнутый ворот, с которого Гарри только что сорвал идеально повязанный галстук. Под хрустящим от свежести батистом — ничего, кроме тёплой кожи, пахнущей так горько и влекуще, что так и тянет наклониться и укусить: больно, до крови. 

Когда Гарри понимает, что вариантов осталось всего ничего, уже слишком поздно останавливаться, он и так ощупал Малфоя с головы до ног. В волосах, щекотно и гладко струящихся между пальцами — ничего, выпотрошенные ботинки давно валяются на потрескавшихся плитках пола, и Малфой зябко поджимает пальцы: маленькие, слишком изящные, с нежно-розовыми ногтями. Гарри невольно представляет, как домовые эльфы полируют каждый ноготок, почтительно кланяясь и стараясь не вызвать хозяйского гнева, и ярость пополам с непонятной тоской поднимается внутри. Толкает его вперёд, заставляет развернуть Малфоя к себе, дёрнуть ремень со змеиной головой на пряжке, ввинтиться ладонью в горячее, тесное… 

Твёрдое.

Гарри даже замирает на мгновение, дурацки держа руку поверх чужого члена. Собственный ничуть не мягче, и разве это нормально, когда встаёт от обыска? Встаёт на _Малфоя_, Мерлин и Моргана! 

В ту же секунду Драко подаётся вперёд, зажимая ладонь Гарри между их членами, и испускает тихое, чуть насмешливое «О». Розовый рот округляется этим звуком, словно рисует его наяву, и непристойно-влажный овал плывёт перед глазами Гарри ещё одно бесконечное мгновение, прежде чем сложиться в привычную бесящую ухмылочку. 

— А ты полон сюрпризов, Поттер. Это ведь не запасная палочка? Размер великоват. 

— Заткнись.

Честное слово, сейчас Гарри не может сказать ничего другого. Всё как когда-то, в давным-давно ушедшие времена, когда Малфой шагу не мог ступить, чтобы не зацепить его и его друзей, и пользовался в этом полной взаимностью. Гарри и сейчас не собирается его упускать: едва в ориентировках мелькнула знакомая фамилия, как вцепился в дело, точно нюхль в золотой галлеон.

— Аврор Поттер, вы ничуть не изменились, — отчего-то шепчет Драко и, невиданное дело, не принимается грозиться судебным иском и жалобой министру. Вместо этого он делает шаг — полураздетый, в растерзанной рубашке и распахнутой мантии, и ладонь Гарри, вспугнутая этим движением, уже не просто зажата между членами, нет, он — Мерлин всемогущий! — уже сжимает Малфоя, обхватывая над яйцами. — По-прежнему… о-о-ох… прямой, как посох. 

Гарри бы показал ему посох. В штанах творится Моргана знает что, он не был так возбуждён даже в их с Джинни первый раз, а уж теперь-то, когда от их семьи осталась одна фикция…

— Заткнись, — повторяет Гарри и теснее прижимает палочку к белой шее. — Где товар, Малфой? Куда ты его дел?

— Ты же весь вечер на меня пялился, — Малфой облизывает губы, эту нестерпимо розовую «о», сейчас собравшуюся в тугую горизонталь. — Кто тут аврор? Или ты не за товаром следил? То-то у меня мантия на спине дымилась.

Гарри сильнее сжимает пальцы, всё ещё охватывающие член Малфоя, и успевает спохватиться — не так сильно, это же не пытка, пытки при допросе запрещены Законом об Аврорате и Защите Магического Общества, но прямо сейчас он бы с радостью врезал Малфою парочкой Круцио. И Империо добавил бы для полной покорности, а уж покорный Малфой… за секунду в голове проносится, что можно было бы с ним сделать. Послушным, с опущенными ресницами, стоящим на коленях на собственной мантии, и руки сложены за спиной, чтоб без фокусов. 

— Знаешь, что эта дрянь делает с людьми? — хрипит он, изгоняя привязчивый, как Пивз, образ Драко, стоящего на коленях с покорно открытым ртом. Джинни как-то раз делала ему такое, когда они немного перебрали на годовщине свадьбы, и он был потрясён ощущениями, но одна фантазия о Драко с его членом во рту перекрывает горячее воспоминание, стирает его, как заклинание — надпись на пергаменте. — Что она делает с _детьми_? Тролль тебя раздери, Малфой, даже у тебя должно же быть хоть что-нибудь святое?

— Как это по-гриффиндорски: держать меня за член и говорить о высоком, — ухмыляется Малфой и переступает по полу. Ладонь Гарри сползает ниже, к тугим яйцам и ныряет под них. Ничего. Ничего, кроме гладкой кожи — он что, выводит растительность тут, внизу? Извращение и распутство, но до чего же приятно! — Но я ничего другого и не ожидал. Что дальше, Поттер? 

Гарри готов его ударить. Готов снести ему голову заклятием, нажать палочкой на плечо, принуждая опуститься на колени и… и всё, что ему рисует воспалённый мозг, это как какой-то приступ, впору сдаваться в Мунго, знать бы ещё, есть ли у них зелья на такой случай, — но вместо этого медленно ведёт пальцами от яиц к головке, сжимает её, влажную и скользкую, покрытую удивительно нежной кожей. 

— Или ты его проглотил, — шепчет он, не узнавая и не слыша собственного голоса, — или… 

Не так уж много в человеке мест, куда можно быстро спрятать артефакт, если тот небольшого размера. Невольно вспоминается давняя лекция Кинглси, из которой Гарри вынес твёрдую уверенность в том, что детали важны. Мельчайшая ошибка, невнимательность, случайная оговорка могут стоить тебе если не жизни, то множества неприятностей — уж кому и знать об этом, как не Кингсли. Сейчас артефакт, от которого даже самый сдержанный волшебник сходит с ума за неполный месяц, совсем рядом — и что с того, чтоэтот месяц будет самым счастливым в его жизни? Точно так же действуют наркотики у магглов, и наДрако нет ни заклятья, ни амулета-антидота, так что он обречён. «Глаз Горгульи» убьёт его и перейдёт к следующему магу, оказавшемуся поблизости — колдомедику, делающему вскрытие, подручному могильщика, случайному свидетелю на похоронах — кому угодно, если только он, Гарри, позволит стыду и неловкости себя остановить.

— Ты же и сам от него сдохнешь, Малфой, — выдыхает Гарри, гладя Драко по члену и не осознавая этого. Крепко и твёрдо под рукой, вздрагивает и наливается тяжёлой кровью, ещё пара движений — и Драко, наверное, кончит. Сам Гарри уже тоже на грани, а ведь это хуже, чем непрофессионализм, это зависимость — или нет? Может, «Глаз Горгульи» принялся действовать и на него, но отчего так странно? Он должен вытягивать магические силы, создавая иллюзию счастья и сбывшейся мечты, но ведь он, Гарри, никогда не мечтал ни о чём подобном — или нет? Может ли быть, чтобы проклятая штуковина выудила тайное стыдное желание из самой глубокой пропасти его души и выставила напоказ, под равнодушное сияние негаснущих факелов? Да нет же, чушь, он и пальцем её не касался, но он ведь касается Драко, а некоторым подарочкам из прошлого этого более чем довольно. — Эта дрянь никого не щадит, ты не сможешь её продать, она уже действует, ну же, включи уже свои хвалёные мозги!

Малфой только улыбается — криво, обречённо, — и неожиданно мягким движением подаётся Гарри в ладонь. Головка проезжается по пальцам, пачкая их нежным влажным теплом, и Гарри окончательно сходит с ума.

— Скажи мне, — требует он. Палочка ложится в рукав, и Гарри прижимается к её следу губами. — Скажи, что у тебя хватило ума её не проглотить. Тогда тебе точно крышка, Малфой.

В губы ему колотится бешеный пульс, и Гарри впивается жёстче, дёргает Драко на себя, боясь и отчаянно мечтая поцеловать не только в шею, притискивает к исцарапанной стене, забыв об осторожности, здравом смысле, долге аврора и благе магического общества. Плевать, на всё плевать, пока Драко его не отталкивает — а тот, как нарочно, обхватывает его за плечи, вжимается всем телом — длинным, распалённым, обжигающим белизной. Как невозможный горячий снег, и неужто Малфой и вправду готов позволить… Мерлин, что же они творят, это самоубийство, но сейчас Гарри плевать даже на это, потому что Драко его целует. Сам тянется навстречу, неловко и больно сталкиваясь зубами. Обхватывает за шею и вжимает в себя, целует так жадно, словно нет ничего на свете, только этот поцелуй. Гладкий быстрый язык, тёплые губы, острые кромки зубов — всё это Гарри изучает, задыхаясь от спешки и нетерпения. Заплутавшая прядь волос змейкой обвивается вокруг его запястья, Драко шире разводит колени, втягивает Гарри в распахнувшееся тепло, острыми ногтями впивается в плечо. 

— Выключи их, — требует он, и несколько секунд уходит только на то, чтобы понять, о чём он вообще. — Свои проклятые аврорские мозги, Поттер. Всё потом.

Гарри хотел бы сказать ему, что нет, не потом, а сейчас же, сию минуту, это всё «Глаз Горгульи» и только он, это всё равно что трахаться над ядовитым зельем, дурея от испарений и понимая, что каждая минута может стать последней, но Драко делает пальцами что-то такое, что мысли исчезают. 

— Ну же, — стонет и требует он, — Поттер. Гарри. Скорее, василиск тебя раздери!

На голой прохладной заднице ни волоска. Гарри гладит её, сжимает, щупает, запускает пальцы вглубь, ужасаясь тому, что творит. Тут Малфой влажный, горячий и даже приблизительно не такой тугой, как Гарри ожидал, и это должно бы отрезвить холодком сбывшегося подозрения, но вот не отрезвляет. Ни на мгновение. Вокруг пальцев сжимается жаркое нежное нутро, кончиками пальцев Гарри уже чувствует гладкую неуловимую поверхность инородного тела, с каждым движением и вздохом уходящего всё глубже, слышит задушенный стон Драко и успевает сообразить — точно, той пары секунд, что Гарри смотрел не на Малфоя, а на уходящего Забини, ему, очевидно, хватило. Чёртов скользкий тип, готов сдохнуть, только бы вышло так, как он решил — и в этом они с Гарри похожи.

— Придурок, — выдыхает он, пытаясь ухватить ускользающий шарик. — Какой же ты придурок, Малфой, ты хоть сам понимаешь? Вытолкни эту дрянь!

Драко стискивает его пальцы так, словно в кои то веки решил послушаться, но это не приводит ни к чему хорошему: вывернувшись, как живая, сфера снова сдвигается вверх. Ещё попытка — и снова. Гарри хочется орать и браниться во весь голос, но вместо этого он выхватывает палочку.

— Акцио сфера!

Теперь начинает ругаться Малфой: шипящим злым голосом, удивительно напоминающим парселтанг.

— И…диот! — выдыхает он в ту самую секунду, как Гарри конкретизирует заклятье и пытается призвать уже не безымянную сферу, а «Глаз Горгульи» — смертельно опасный, чудовищно дорогой артефакт, спрятанный в жаркой тьме чужого тела. — Дай сюда!

Палочка, как живая, выскальзывает из пальцев Гарри, и Драко, морщась, перехватывает её — незнакомую, упрямую. Заговоренную на то, чтобы ни один волшебник не при исполнении не мог воспользоваться.

— Стой! — сипит Гарри и отбирает палочку, уже готовую взорваться в руке чужака, посмевшего обезоружить аврора. — Просто скажи мне, ну! 

Секунду Драко смотрит на него так, словно вот-вот выпалит что-нибудь в своём стиле. Что не хочет ли достопочтенный Гарри Поттер, чтоб он, сэр Малфой-младший, наследник древнего рода чистокровных колдунов, сделал за него ещё что-нибудь. Помыл полы, правильно составил заклинание, сгонял за парой бутылок сливочного пива, собрал из осколков зеркала Еиналеж мечту, сбывшуюся на самом деле? 

Потом его лицо меняется, словно трескаясь изнутри, и губы, вспухшие от жестоких поцелуев, выплёвывают:

— Секс-игрушка, Поттер. Маггловедение что, проспал с начала до конца?

Внезапно Гарри чувствует себя таким усталым. Таким… таким глупым. А ещё аврор.

Такого на маггловедении, кстати, не преподавали. 

— Акцио секс-игрушка, — бормочет он, и Драко, переменившись в лице, крепче стискивает зубы. Юркий шарик практически выпрыгивает Гарри в руку, и совершенно непонятно, что с ним теперь делать. Не класть же в карман в качестве улики, право слово…

К тому же у Гарри всё ещё стоит — хоть фестрала привязывай. 

— Малфой, — давясь словами, произносит он. — Я ошибся. 

Драко издаёт короткий смешок. Кажется, ему вполне комфортно стоять вот так — голым, расхристанным, с членом наружу. И стоит у него ничуть не хуже, чем пять минут тому назад, ещё до того, как молодой, подающий надежды аврор облажался как никогда в жизни. 

— «Глаз Горгульи», — пытается объяснить Гарри. — Была ориентировка, и агент… Забини видели в Косом переулке, и я решил… чары маскировки — зачем, если это просто маггловская штучка?

— Маггловская штучка, — с непередаваемым выражением повторяет Драко, и, словно недоразвитому, объясняет подробнее, — Я не могу себе позволить шляться по секс-шопам. Блейз — может. Что бы кто ни говорил о моей семье, у нас не принято хранить такие вещи, так что…

Гарри ужасно хочется провалиться сквозь землю. И разбить себе лоб ладонью. Вместо этого он крепче стискивает шарик, чувствуя мерную вибрацию, и изо всех сил старается не думать о том, как тот должен чувствоваться внутри. Должно быть, в два счёта доводит до исступления, с чего бы иначе Малфою с ним целоваться и всё остальное, а теперь, когда всё так обернулось — у него, Гарри, снова нет ни шанса. Как и всегда.

 

Кроме того, он чудовищно ревнует. Убил бы Забини, если б мог.

— Не мог представить, что тебе нравятся такие вещи, — почти шепчет он и делает шаг вперёд — вручить Малфою его сомнительное сокровище. — Если захочешь нажаловаться в аврорат…

Глаза у Драко — пара узких пропастей, заполненных серым льдом.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как это будет выглядеть? — он обрывает себя сам. — Конечно, нет. Ты вообще мало что соображаешь, Поттер. Как и раньше. Слеп, как крот.

— Ты зато всё видишь на три фута в землю, — неожиданно обозлившись, парирует Гарри. С него довольно; всё, чего он хочет — убедиться в том, что Малфой в порядке, и убраться подальше. Пережить позор в одиночестве, без язвительных насмешек и режущего серого взгляда, яснее всяких слов говорящего: всё. Свой шанс Гарри просрал. — Одевайся, что стоишь? 

— Размышляю, — неожиданно спокойно отвечает Малфой и протягивает ладонь. — Отдай. Или на память решил оставить?

— Чтоб тебя, — задушенно выдыхает Гарри. Шарик жжёт руку — странно, как ещё волдырь не вскочил. — Забирай. В следующий раз, как захочешь потрахаться с маггловскими изобретениями — сделай милость, не разводи такой конспирации, а то и до Азкабана недалеко. Пришли мне сову или ещё что-нибудь. 

— Знаешь, Поттер, — ласково отвечает Драко, и это такая ласковость, от которой мороз по спине. — Если мне вдруг захочется потрахаться, и если я _вдруг_ снова решу позволить себя раздеть, облапать и практически поиметь в паршивой подсобке паба, ты будешь последним, кого я поставлю в известность.

Он одевается быстро, деловито. Даже руки не дрожат, а узел галстука по-прежнему безупречен. О Гарри такого не скажешь: галстуков он не носит, не в Хогвартсе же, а брюки застёгивает криво: не слушаются пальцы. Уходит Малфой так, словно позади не постыдная сцена, а королевский дворец, а Гарри всё никак не может перестать смотреть. Узкие лопатки, прямая спина, мантия сама собой разгладилась и опять производит впечатление неброской роскоши — и волосы, эти волосы…

— Малфой, — каркает он вслед. Драко приостанавливается, бросает на него холодный взгляд, окоротивший бы кого угодно, но Гарри должен спросить. Просто не может не спросить. — Где твоя палочка? Ты совсем ошалел — или?

— Только посмей пошутить насчёт того, куда я гипотетически мог её спрятать, — отзывается Драко. — И почему тебя это так интересует? Час назад ты был готов отправить меня прямиком в Азкабан. Десять минут тому назад — трахнуть, как последнюю шлюху. Чего ты на самом деле от меня хочешь, Поттер?

Тебя. Я хочу тебя. 

Гарри едва успевает придержать правду на самом кончике языка — в основном потому, что она настолько неполна, что больше смахивает на ложь. 

— Мы всё-таки учились вместе, — бормочет он, давя иррациональный порыв сказать, что совсем недавно совал Малфою пальцы в зад, а язык — в самую глотку, и это сближает, даже если в прошлом вы — заклятые школьные враги, да и сейчас мало что связывает. — И ты не совсем пропащий, что бы там кто ни говорил. Мы оба об этом знаем. Я… наверное, хочу, чтоб ты был в порядке.

— Знаменитое гриффиндорское благородство, — выплёвывает Драко, но Гарри не обманешь: он знает, каким бывает Малфой, когда в самом деле разозлён, и сейчас — не тот случай. — О том, что в мире существует беспалочковая магия, ты тоже не в курсе, надежда аврората?

— Что ж ты даже не попытался меня проклясть? — парирует Гарри и по мгновенно сузившимся зрачкам Малфоя понимает — попал. Иногда то, как человек реагирует на сам вопрос, позволяет догадаться о половине ответа, каждый аврор это знает и использует. — Из слизеринской сентиментальности?

— Хотел попробовать, — оскаливается Драко, — так ли крепок гриффиндорский лев, как о том рассказывает твоя пока ещё жёнушка, Поттер. Кстати, сказал бы ты ей, что дружеские беседы со Скитер до добра не доводят — говорю на тот случай, если у тебя ещё остались иллюзии.

Гарри невесело хмыкает. Дружеские беседы, как же. Даже сейчас, через несколько лет после свадьбы, они с Джинни остаются чем-то вроде любимой игрушки сплетников: всегда на виду, как ни старайся отвоевать себе немного интимного пространства. Может — и даже скорее всего, — это и есть причина их разлада: тихого, неумолимого, неизлечимого. Они решили обойтись без скандала, и Джинни дала несколько интервью, коротких и сдержанных, надеясь утолить любопытство толпы — но, кажется, сделала только хуже. Постойте-ка, о чём это Малфой толкует?

— Гриффиндорский лев? — переспрашивает он, невольно стискивая кулаки. — Это что, новое прозвище? Непохоже. Совсем не оскорбительно.

— Как сказать, — вот теперь с губ Малфоя буквально сочится яд. Хватило бы, чтобы отравить весь Хогсмид одной каплей. — Друга, который всегда с тобой, называют по-разному, но — Гриффиндорский лев, серьёзно? Ты себе не льстишь?

— Почему ты без палочки, Малфой, — требует ответа Гарри. Голова у него идёт кругом, в животе словно сжался большой кулак, грозящий перемолоть внутренности. Отвратительное чувство, но Гарри не позволит ни ему, ни тягостному недоумению — он стоит напротив Малфоя в заброшенной подсобке, и тот читает ему нотацию о том, как не стоит называть собственный член, ну не бред ли? — себя остановить. — Я мог тебя проклясть. _Кто угодно_ мог тебя проклясть. Похитить ради выкупа, ограбить, что угодно.

— Попробовал бы кто-нибудь хоть пальцем меня тронуть, — откликается Малфой, перехватывает взгляд Гарри и морщится. — Кто-нибудь, кого я не ждал.

Бам-м-м!

Чувство такое, точно Гарри на голову надели котёл для зелий и хорошенько треснули по нему чем-то тяжёлым. Кулаком Хагрида, например. Прежде, чем он успевает собрать разлетевшиеся мысли во что-то связное, Малфой уже аппарирует, оставив Гарри в одиночестве.

Несколько следующих дней — не худшие в жизни Гарри. Конечно, нет. Он работает больше обычного, пытаясь отследить проклятый артефакт, неожиданно всплывший в донесениях агента и так же неожиданно пропавший без следа, чуточку перебирает со спиртным по вечерам, вызывая недовольство Джинни, и думает, думает, думает. Днём всё почти как обычно — почти. Но ночи…

Может, Малфой — вейла? Многое бы объясняло, включая мерзкий нрав. Гарри уже почти готов проглотить двойную порцию Сна-без-Снов, но искушение слишком велико. Во сне Малфой снова рядом, его волосы щекочут Гарри пальцы, нежное жаркое нутро охватывает уже не пальцы, но член, а уж что он шепчет…

— Иди в меня, — требует он — белый на белой постели, с лихорадочными пятнами на щеках и алой напоротой задницей, по которой Гарри только что от всей души прошёлся аврорским ремнём. — Пожалуйста, Гарри, пожалуйста, просто выеби меня и всё. 

Даже во сне Гарри понимает: такому не бывать. Чтобы Малфой, и произнёс «пожалуйста»? Да он собственным ядом отравится скорее. Но — плевать, пока ему снится то, что снится. Драко разводит колени, белые и круглые, показывает изнанку бёдер, отливающую перламутровым блеском, запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею, принимает стоящий колом член в тугое обжигающее нутро…

В который раз очищая простыни заклинанием, Гарри не может не радоваться тому, что у них с Джинни разные спальни. 

— Паршиво выглядишь, Гарри, — жизнерадостно заявляет Рон, возникая на пороге его кабинета — крошечной комнатушки, заваленной бумагами и уликами. — С лица спал. Всё копаешь то дело?

— Привет, Рон, — Гарри старается улыбнуться. Рон — это всегда необходимая постоянная, как в задачках по арифмантике: ты можешь не вспоминать о ней годами, но задачки без неё не решить. — Как бы оно меня не закопало, честно говоря. Как в паутине, куда ни сунься.

Рона отчётливо передёргивает. 

— Бррр, пакость, — он усаживается на край стола, бесцеремонно сдвинув пачку министерских отчётов и затесавшийся в их шелестящую бесполезность контейнер с вынутым следом кентавра. — Слушай, Гарри — может, отложишь его на время? Передай кому-нибудь другому, это даже с самыми лучшими аврорами бывает: просто замыливается глаз.

Гарри знает. Некоторые дела похожи на Непростительные: в них увязаешь, как в кошмаре, из которого не выбраться, и глупо отказываться от протянутой руки помощи.

Было бы глупо, если б дело не касалось Малфоя. Чтоб его фестралы драли. Сегодня ночью он снился Гарри в распахнутой мантии, голый и восхитительный, и сам поднимал бёдра, подмахивая частым толчкам, так что Гарри проснулся, задыхаясь и трахая постель. 

— Гарри? — окликает Рони для верности трясёт его за плечо. — Эй, дружище?

Нужно отдать ему дело. Просто поступить правильно, попросить о помощи, может, даже рассказать о том, что с ним на самом деле происходит…

— Нет, — быстро говорит Гарри. — Спасибо, Рон, но это моё дело, я с ним справлюсь.

Что хорошо в настоящей дружбе: она никогда не кончается. Даже если кто-то один совершает ошибку и не признаётся в ней, пока не становится слишком поздно.

— Ладно, — решает Рон. — Но если вдруг всё-таки потребуется помощь — ты знаешь, где я.

Гарри любит его. Всем сердцем. Не так ядовито, страшно и непристойно, как Драко — полноте, да и любовь ли это вообще? Ох, вряд ли. Больше похоже на проклятие, не дающее ни сна, ни покоя; словно кусачая тварь впилась под сердце и гложет с каждым днём сильней, и Гарри уже проверил себя на все возможные любовные чары, — но любит. Даже дышать становится трудно от нахлынувшей благодарности.

— Я сразу тебе скажу — Рон, на помощь, — на мгновение Гарри делается так же легко, как в дни их школьной дружбы. — Но эта дрянь, «Глаз Горгульи» — я должен сам с ней разобраться. Дело чести, как-то так.

— Это личное, — понимает Рон. — Как те мои акромантулы?

Что ещё хорошо в дружбе: тебя понимают.

— Точно, — Гарри трёт воспалённые глаза. — Это, тролль меня раздери, личное. 

Сова от Малфоя прилетает сразу после рабочего совещания. Гарри весь в мыле, руки отвисают от тяжести пергаментных свитков — знать бы раньше, что аврор процентов восемьдесят времени уделяет бумагам и только остальное — борьбе с тёмными силами! — и даже о Малфое он временно позабыл, поглощённый приближающейся министерской проверкой, но стоит ввалиться в свою комнатушку, и мысли о десятках отчётов испаряются без следа, а пергаменты сыплются на пол.

Безупречно чёрный филин с бешеными оранжевыми глазами смотрит на это представление насмешливо. Гарри ещё никогда таких не видел — птица раза в полтора больше самой большой совы, какую ему доводилось встречать. 

А свиток — крошечный. Гарри отцепляет его от могучей лапы с чудовищными когтями, замирает на мгновение, пытаясь справиться с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Откуда он знает, что записку прислал Малфой — одному Салазару известно, но Гарри знает ещё до того, как ломает печать с извилистым малфоевским вензелем.

«Поттер, ты мне нужен».

У Гарри возникает острое чувство дежавю. Словно он уже однажды стоял вот так, читая бисерные строчки со старомодными завитушками, а потом забыл. Но ведь такого не было, не могло быть — может, во сне? Невозможно вспомнить с уверенностью. Не может же быть, чтобы Малфой ему писал, и притом такие вещи?

«Если ты мне не врал в нашу последнюю встречу, тебе не наплевать, поэтому приезжай. Там же, тогда же. Я буду ждать, Гарри».

Гарри.

С неожиданной ясностью Гарри видит встревоженное лицо Рона: простое честное лицо всё в веснушках, как перепелиное яйцо. Рон шевелит губами, и Гарри, даже не слыша его, знает, что тот пытается сказать.

Это ловушка, Гарри. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, это какое-то грязное дело, подстава, ну же, включи голову!

«Выключи свои проклятые аврорские…»

— Укуси меня, — требует Гарри у филина, поворачиваясь и подставляя руку. В затылке бьётся слабое, взятое прямиком из лихорадочного сна — «укуси меня, Гарри, хочу твой след», и как он впился Малфою в загривок и проснулся, давясь перьями из прокушенной подушки. — Ну же, клюй!

Филин, кажется, пожимает плечами и клюёт что было сил. Тонкая струйка крови, резкая боль — и да, это отрезвляет. Но не настолько, чтобы Гарри пришёл в себя окончательно и отправился прямиком к Гермионе. Или Рону. Или кому угодно ещё, кто мог бы помочь. 

Это личное, чёрт возьми. Гарри тяжело шагает к крошечному окошку, распахивает захлопнувшуюся створку и смотрит, как филин, негодуя от неудобств, протискивается наружу.

«Я буду ждать, Гарри».

Труднее всего дождаться вечера. Гарри шатается вокруг паба уже добрый час, благословляя мантию-невидимку и проклиная редкий сыплющийся дождь, и проскальзывает внутрь — всё ещё раньше условленного часа. Паб полупустой, завсегдатаи ещё не собрались, и он находит стул в самом тёмном и незаметном углу.

Ждать — всё равно что получить ослабленную версию Круцио прямо под дых и чувствовать, как злобное заклятие пускает в тебе корни. С каждой секундой всё глубже и больней.

Потом дверь хлопает, впуская полосу сероватого света, влажный сквозняк — и Малфоя. Он не один; Забини идёт по правую руку, а по левую, хмурой обожжённой тенью, шествует Грегори Гойл.* У Гарри даже дыхание перехватывает. Гойл? Какого тролля тут происходит?

Он ведь знает ответ. Малфой снова принялся за своё — такие, как он, никогда по-настоящему не останавливаются, — собрал остатки старой гвардии и решил… что? Не собираются же они втроём прикончить одного аврора?

— …для дураков, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, Блейз, — Малфой рассеянно скользит взглядом по залу, пожимает плечами, точно говоря «что ж, я так и знал» и сворачивает из освещённого прохода в тень. Идёт прямиком к Гарри, точно видит его сквозь мантию. 

— Брось, Драко, — отзывается Блейз. — Каждый о чём-нибудь да мечтает, согласен? Будь у нас дюжина-другая таких штучек…

— Ну, теперь-то будет, — каркает Гойл, бухаясь на стул прямо напротив Гарри. Драко садится с другой стороны, на мгновение прижавшись плечом к плечу Гарри, и едва заметно вздрагивает от этого прикосновения.

Неужели вправду думал, что Гарри плюнет на просьбу прийти? Или… или нарочно послал её, чтобы Гарри своими глазами увидел то, что должен?

Прямо сейчас у Гарри даже два и два не получится сложить. Малфой рядом, не во сне, не в постыдной мечте — действительно рядом, настолько близко, что Гарри видит его всего, в каждой мучительно-острой детали. Чуточку подрагивающие ресницы над прозрачно-серой выпуклостью глаза. Впадинка под острой скулой. Уголок брезгливо поджатых губ — таких нежных и розовых во сне. Светлые пряди на виске, чуточку отличающиеся от прочих — что же это, седина? 

Дышать нужно тихо-тихо, но Гарри, кажется, и вовсе не дышит. А сердце гремит набатом, впору бояться, что услышат, но и бояться тоже не получается. 

— Тихо, — произносит Драко почти сердито, адресуясь к Гойлу — но на самом-то деле к нему, Гарри уверен. В ту же секунду затянутые в перчатку пальцы ловят его руку под столом, находят, сжимают. Больно, зато отрезвляет. — Хочешь, чтобы сюда весь аврорат сбежался, Грегори?

Гойл только кривится. Отвратительное зрелище, по правде говоря. Он носит маскирующие чары, и колдомедики сделали что могли, но не рытвины и выпуклости неровных шрамов делают его лицо по-настоящему жутким. Это глаза. Гарри однажды видел такое выражение — у Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. 

«Да ведь он помешался».

— Аврорат может отсосать, — почти не понижая голоса, отвечает Гойл, и Блейз расплывается в одобрительной улыбке, Драко досадливо морщится, а Гарри — может ли такое быть, в самом деле? — мгновенно представляет себе, как соскальзывает под стол, не снимая мантии, и проводит ладонями по ногам Драко, поднимая мантию и ныряя головой между раздвинутых бёдер. Совершеннейшая дикость, сейчас совсем не время, но пару секунд или около того Гарри не может думать ни о чём другом. Только о Драко: как он свёл бы колени, протестуя, но потом, ах, потом…

Он практически чувствует солоноватый вкус бархатистой кожи у себя на языке, когда Драко замечает:

— Здоровая осторожность ещё никому не повредила. Не смотри на меня так, Блейз, я не хочу закончить, как крёстный. И мне чем дальше, тем меньше нравится вся эта затея.

— Что, неужели?.. — Гойл замолкает, дожидаясь, когда бесцветный домовой эльф расставит по столу выпивку. Значит, они тут регулярные посетители, и внезапно проснувшийся в Гарри аврор автоматически заносит этот факт в перечень других, по-прежнему несвязанных между собой ясностью понимания. — Неужели ты не хочешь отомстить, Драко? На тебя непохоже.

— Давай о деле, — предлагает Драко, и его пальцы крепче стискивают влажную ладонь Гарри. — Мне осточертело ходить без палочки, и Астория начинает задавать вопросы.

— Жёны вечно лезут не в своё дело, — фыркает Гойл. –Так вот, насчёт дела — всё готово. Блейз, покажи.

Забини бросает быстрый взгляд по сторонам и вытаскивает из кармана небольшой свиток пергамента.

— Пришлось постараться, чтоб добыть рецепт, — бормочет он с оттенком гордости. — Но теперь у нас есть всё, что надо, и новолуние близко. Если мы воспользуемся твоим подвалом, Драко?

— Нет, — резко отвечает Малфой. — В моём доме? За ним и так следят — думаешь, это в прошлом? 

— Они никогда не оставят нас в покое, — тяжело роняет Гойл. Это звучит как окончательный приговор. — Да и с чего бы? Они победили, а мы…

— В заднице, — заканчивает за него Блейз, поднимая кружку. — Ну что — за успех всего дела?

Драко держит свой бокал так, словно забыл, зачем тот нужен.

— Давайте подытожим, — говорит он негромко, и Гарри вдруг понимает, что не так с его прикосновением. Осознание уже несколько минут пыталось пробиться и вот, наконец, смогло. Пальцы у Малфоя ледяные сквозь перчатку, вот что не так, и Гарри тоже мгновенно холодеет внутри. — «Глаз Горгульи» можно размножить с помощью ритуала.

— Блядь, да мы можем штамповать их дюжинами, как кексы под Рождество, — оскаливается Гойл. — Обожаю старые штуковины: всегда полны сюрпризов. Что, если такой попадёт к Министру? К Гермионе, мать её, Грейнджер? К этой старой суке Минерве?

— Ты всерьёз думаешь, что никто из них не догадается? — прохладно уточняет Малфой. — Мы говорим о колдунах не последнего калибра, Грег, я не хочу неожиданностей.

— Сто из ста, — отвечает Блейз. — Просто нужно специальное заклинание, и вот оно, — он торжествующе машет пергаментом и торопливо прячет его в карман. — Кроме того, чем сильнее колдун, тем вернее его заберёт с первой же секунды, как он получит наш подарочек, а там он не сможет соображать. Знаешь, почему?

Ровена и Салазар, Гарри знает. 

— Потому что волшебство — путь самоотречения, — Драко произносит это, словно читает по книге. Или вынимает слова прямиком из горячей головы Гарри. — Не глупости вроде Репаро и Акцио. Серьёзное колдовство всегда требует отложить удовольствия на потом, так что чем сильнее колдун, тем больше у него несбывшихся мечтаний.

В эту секунду всё происходящее становится для Гарри понятным. И жутким. Одно только непонятно: чем эти двое держат Драко? Шантаж? Банальная школьная ностальгия? Нет, её было бы маловато. Что тогда — угрозы, заклятие, старые грехи?

— Да, да, — раздражённо обрывает Гойл. — Сделаем столько, сколько получится, и будем добавлять, если придётся. Но я думаю, верхушка Министерства просто сгниёт за месяц-другой, и тогда-то...

— Думаю, мне пойдёт мантия Министра, — сухо замечает Драко, и его пальцы стискивают руку Гарри так, что острая боль пронизывает до самого плеча. — Отчего нет? Реванш так реванш. Мы и так долго ждали.

Гарри хочется его ударить. Что он творит, спрашивается? Теперь любой Омут Памяти, который можно было бы представить в Визенгамоте в качестве доказательства, докажет не только существование заговора против колдовского общества, но и то, что Драко Малфой намеревался получить от него прямую выгоду. Разве что…

— …тория будет рада, — тем временем заканчивает Гойл. — Может, вы даже сможете завести наследника. Иногда, знаешь, нужно потерять всё, чтобы понять, что тебе по-настоящему было нужно. Блейзу — деньги, тебе — наследника, правда ведь?

— А тебе, Гойл? — совсем тихо спрашивает Драко, и его пальцы повисают почти безжизненно. Безнадёжно. — Что нужно тебе?

На мгновение лицо Гойла становится по-настоящему уродливым. Не таким, как у Волдеморта или Беллатрисы, но всё-таки отвратительным, и шрамы не имеют к этому никакого отношения. Это безумие в чистом виде, Гарри уже видел такое. Когда ненависть, долго кипевшая в чьей-то душе, наконец-то вырывается наружу, она выглядит именно так.

— Месть, — выплёвывает Гойл. — Мне нужна месть, чтобы все эти магглокровки и чистоплюи из Министерства…

— Понятно, — обрывает его Драко и опрокидывает в рот огневиски. — Старая добрая причина хотеть врезать кому-нибудь Круцио, а?

— Точно, — скалится Гойл. — Не дёргайся так, Малфой. Твоя Астория будет в полном порядке. Когда всё это кончится, у тебя будет целое Министерство, чтобы плясать вокруг её хрупкого здоровья — и, уверен, она сможет подарить тебе наследника. Талантливая у тебя жена, только доверчивая.

На секунду лицо Драко меняется так страшно, что Гарри невольно крепче сжимает палочку. От Авады Гойла отделяет пара секунд — и то, что Драко безоружен. 

— Значит, решено, — сдавленно говорит Драко, взяв себя в руки. — Завтра ночью. Найдите укромное место. По-настоящему защищённое. И если ты забудешь мою палочку, Гойл, я тебя прикончу голыми руками.

— Место — не проблема, — Гойл расплывается в улыбке-оскале. — И ты не станешь убивать союзника, Драко. Особенно того, кто может сделать очень-очень больно. Не тебе, а той, кто…

— Довольно, — раздражённо откликается Драко и встаёт. — Забини, береги пергамент. Второго такого нет.

Гарри приходится сдерживать себя изо всех сил, чтобы не рвануть следом немедленно, сию же секунду. Он сидит, стискивая палочку, и пытается решить, что важней: прямо сейчас задержать этих двоих, рискуя всем — и жизнью женщины, и тем, что любой адвокат развалит дело Гойла-Забини ещё до того, как судьи Визенгамота успеют рассесться по местам, или отправиться за Драко, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Не нравится мне его настрой, — замечает Гойл и залпом допивает огневиски. — Трусит, как обычно. 

Блейз пожимает плечами.

— У тебя его жена. Я бы тоже трусил, если б был таким дураком, чтоб жениться.

— Она сидит себе в Малфой-мэнор, — возражает Гойл, и безумие снова корёжит черты его лица. — Я ничего ей не делал. Пальцем, и то не трогал. Всё сама.

— Ну да, — фыркает Блейз. — Только подсунул ей зелье своей бабки, чтобы заставить Малфоя участвовать в деле. Ручной Министр Магии — чем плохо? Особенно когда на него можно в случае чего повесить всех дохлых кентавров.

— Болтай поменьше, — обрывает Гойл. — Малфои — как змеи, не прижмёшь — толку не будет. Эй, кто там? Ещё огневиски!

Воспользовавшись суматохой, Гарри выскальзывает из-за стола и торопится наружу. Хоть бы Малфой никуда не аппарировал… но нет, тот обнаруживается в паре кварталов. Стоит, равнодушно изучая витрину с дорогими мантиями и усиленно производя впечатление богатого бездельника, чья самая большая забота — чтобы галстук к ботинкам подходил. 

Гарри готов его ударить. Готов поцеловать прямо тут, на улице, не снимая мантии. Готов… ну, наверное, готов одновременно отдать сердце и выебать, не сходя с этого самого места. 

А ещё готов ему помочь. Он едва слышно кашляет, и Драко, бросив последний взгляд на витрину, медленно шагает прочь, оставляя между собой и сияющими витринами ровно столько места, чтобы Гарри мог идти рядом.

— Направо, — тихо говорит Гарри, — нам надо поговорить, Малфой. 

— Ум-м-гу, — не разжимая губ, подтверждает Драко, сворачивая в неприметный проулок. — Не здесь. 

Гарри доводит его до заброшенного парка, мокнущего под дождём. Потемневшая мраморная беседка пуста, и Гарри быстро колдует на неё заклятие неприметности. Подумав, прибавляет ещё и согревающие чары — Драко держится молодцом, но его колотит, в этом нет сомнений. Гарри и сам дрожит глубокой внутренней дрожью, имеющей мало общего с косым дождём и ветром.

— Как она выпила зелье? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, потому что это — единственный непонятный ему момент. Астория Малфой, в девичестве Гринграсс — наследница долгой череды чистокровных магов с не самым простым и чистым прошлым, уж кому и знать, как могут быть опасны зелья, если не ей. — Что с ней теперь?

— Мы собирались развестись, — равнодушно отвечает Драко. — Брак не задался, и дети… всё никак не получались. Фамильное проклятие — её, не моё. О зельях бабки Гойла говорили многое, и я сам — понимаешь, Поттер, сам! — разрешил Астории попытать счастья. Ещё один, мать его, шанс. Теперь… у неё не в порядке с головой. Не настолько, чтобы требовалась помощь из Святого Мунго, но…

Представить себе, что творится в голове женщины, страстно желающей ребёнка и неспособной зачать, Гарри даже не пытается. Особенно после зелья, в котором Моргана знает что намешано.

— Если Гойла удастся остановить, ей помогут в Мунго, — предлагает Гарри. — Если не удастся, на самом деле — тоже.

Драко кривится, как от горечи.

— Моя жена в Святом Мунго, Поттер, — произносит он почти по слогам. — Ты в своём уме? Позор на весь колдовской мир. 

— Ей это нужно, — напоминает Гарри. — Ты её не любишь, я уже понял, но она твоя жена.

— Ненадолго, — отрубает Драко. –Но ты прав, Поттер. Она моя жена. Именно поэтому я нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, как ни прискорбно это…

Гарри шагает к нему прежде, чем успевает себя остановить. Срывает мантию, успевшую сползти на плечи, накидывает на вымокшие волосы с первыми страшными прядями седины, как свадебную вуаль, ныряет под неё, оказываясь с Драко по-настоящему вдвоём. Дождь остаётся снаружи, как незваный гость, дыхание Драко совсем близкое, обжигает Гарри губы, серебристая текучая ткань прячет их от всего на свете — даже от судьбы, кажется, даже от страхов и предчувствий будущего, даже от себя самих, — и Гарри медленно ведёт пальцем по холодным бледным губам, чувствуя, как они теплеют от прикосновения. 

Он словно на огромной высоте. Головокружительной настолько, что виден весь мир — огни и путаница большого города, лоскутные одеяла полей и лугов, сшитые ниточками дорог, крошечные домики далеко внизу. Так высоко, что тяжело дышать и не за что держаться, но страха нет. Есть Драко.

В каждый удар сердца теперь без труда укладывается вечность. А когда Драко, вздохнув, согласно опускает ресницы, Гарри кажется — вся жизнь стоит этого мгновения. 

— Драко, — выдыхает он, и вот оно — то, что не давало ему спать, не давало жить, прямо здесь, жарко касается губ и не даёт забыть о том, что по-настоящему важно не то, что ты хотел бы иметь, а то, без чего жить не можешь. — Ох, Драко…

Белая трость шеи, острый подбородок, маленькие мочки ушей. Крошечные прядки над ушами завились от влаги, опущенные веки подрагивают, и потемневшие от воды ресницы…

Ох, Мерлин и Моргана.

— Почему, — выдыхает Гарри. — Что с нами такое, а? Зелье? Проклятие? Эта древняя мерзость?

— Я держал её в руках, — признаётся Драко. — Секунды полторы, Поттер, и знаешь что? 

— Это были лучшие полторы секунды в твоей жизни? — обречённо предполагает Гарри. Водяная пыль сочится сквозь ткань мантии, мельчайшими капельками повисает в воздухе, конденсируется на ресницах Драко, протекает в лёгкие — Гарри дышит ей, втягивает полной грудью, готовясь утонуть. — Ничто не сравнится?

Драко коротко усмехается, и в следующую секунду узкая ладонь, затянутая влажной перчаткой, ложится Гарри между ног, заставляя замолчать.

— Мы не будем трахаться в парке, — произносит Драко, медленно водя пальцами и заставляя Гарри стонать и задыхаться. — Понимаешь, Поттер, я не очень-то сильный колдун и уж точно не великий волшебник, но когда встал выбор — свихнуться от артефакта или вспомнить самую грязную и самую несбыточную мечту… я выбрал тебя. И не жалею. 

Гарри с трудом слышит его сквозь водяную пыль, сквозь мучительное напряжение, от которого закладывает в ушах и грохот собственного сердца, и с ещё большим трудом понимает, но…

— Ты — обо мне — мечтал?

Драко чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы, тянет вниз язычок молнии, чуть кривит губы, молчаливо негодуя на маггловское изобретение, и пробирается холодными подушечками внутрь, обжигая прикосновением горячий член, и Гарри стонет, подаётся бёдрами вперёд.

— Весь чёртов Хогвартс, Поттер, — теперь Драко дрочит ему, быстро и жёстко. — Хороший способ не свихнуться, впрочем. Ты хуже любого артефакта, так что мне уже почти ничто не страшно.

Гарри уверен, что вот-вот сойдёт с ума. Всего этого так нестерпимо много: быстрые ловкие пальцы, замшево-мокрые, умелые, и тонкое биение синеватой жилки у Малфоя на шее, приоткрытые губы, шепчущие невозможное, недопустимое, желанное… на огромной высоте, откуда он с радостью готов свалиться…

— Я… не замечал.

— Вот уж новость, — отзывается Драко, подводя ладонь под тяжёлую мошонку и стискивая там — сильно, но безболезненно, и так, что у Гарри дыхание перехватывает. — Я готов был сдохнуть, только бы ты не заметил.

Ещё толчок, и ещё, и ещё. Гарри рад бы не вести себя так откровенно, не толкаться в ласкающую ладонь, но это выше его сил, и он приникает к Драко, впиваясь губами в подставленный рот, кончает бурно, почти болезненно, прячет рвущийся наружу крик в бархате чужой мантии. Освобождение такое сильное, что ноги дрожат и нет слов, чтобы высказать, каково ему — но и Драко молчит. Просто обнимает его свободной рукой, вжимая в себя, дышит жарко и часто. Под мантией теперь горячо, как в тропиках, и Гарри тянется поцеловать Малфоя тоже.

— Я тебе помогу, — шепчет он. — Не потому что мы… не поэтому, Драко, честное слово. Я же гриффиндорец.

Он прибавляет это только потому, что Драко кажется не слишком убеждённым, а он должен, просто должен знать, что между ними что угодно — давняя школьная страсть, проснувшаяся вне всякого понимания любовь, внезапное взаимное безумие, беспощадное, как солнечный удар, извращённая похоть, что-то ещё, чему и названия-то нет, — но только не шантаж. Не попытка затащить в постель человека, оказавшегося в трудной ситуации и вынужденного согласиться на что угодно ради защиты и помощи. Гарри смотрит в серые глаза, пытаясь взглядом передать всё, что кипит внутри, и Драко коротко усмехается.

— Я даже не сомневался, Поттер. Ты ничуть не меняешься. 

Гарри тянется поцеловать его, коснуться, но Драко качает головой, выныривает из-под мантии и срывает с руки окончательно испорченную перчатку.

— Есть не так много вещей, которые я не позволяю себе в постели, и главная из них — отсутствие этой самой постели, — замечает он. — Не забудь застегнуться, Поттер, как бы твой лев не простыл.

В который раз Гарри хочется треснуть его и поцеловать, всё сразу.

— Я правильно понимаю, ты хочешь, чтобы всё прошло как можно тише? — спрашивает он. — Без скандала на всю Британию?

— Хотелось бы, — чуть напряжённо отзывается Драко. — Я, видишь ли, раньше имел дело с активными сумасшедшими. Лучше знать, чем они занимаются. Держать поближе, чтобы был хоть шанс направить их энергию в подходящее русло. Но если пресса узнает, что мной в какое-то время командовал _Гойл_...

Сейчас, когда тугая тяжесть в паху не мешает думать, Гарри окончательно складывает для себя картину ситуации. Н-да, а Драко-то не позавидуешь. Впрочем, им всем не позавидуешь — если, конечно, мерзкий артефакт и вправду превратится в дюжину или пару дюжин и пойдёт по рукам. Всё равно что вылить в Темзу всё содержимое подвалов Снейпа.

— Я не дам ему шанса, — говорит Поттер. — На вот, держи, — он сдирает с шеи служебный портключ — простой медальон на холодной цепочке. — Ты пойдёшь к Гойлу, как вы условились. Когда придёт время — активируешь портключ, а дальше я справлюсь сам.

Драко вертит в пальцах медальон, в задумчивости морща нос.

— Просто обещай мне, — произносит он, придя в конце концов к какому-то мнению, — что не сдохнешь, Поттер. Гарри. 

Он так произносит это «Гарри», что посреди плачущих скользких ив и облетевших ясеней, под истрескавшимся мрамором, в режущем дожде, вот-вот грозящем сделаться снегом, и в самом Гарри, умирающем одновременно от счастья и тревоги, вспыхивает буйная, бесстыжая, сверху донизу затканная солнцем и ветрами весна. 

Наверху всегда холодней, чем дома у камина. Но сейчас Гарри не променял бы свою высоту ни на что другое.

Рон слушает его молча — до того молча, что у Гарри пальцы на ногах немеют от неловкости.

— И вместо того, чтобы пойти, написать докладную, потребовать себе отряд авроров и взять сукина сына на горячем, — произносит он, наконец, — ты хочешь, чтобы я пошёл с тобой на кладбище Всех Душ?*

— В катакомбы, — вздыхает Гарри. Укромное место, где никто не потревожит, да, уж в точности выбора Гойлу не откажешь. Или это Драко выбирал? — И помог взять Забини и Гойла. На месте преступления.

— А Малфоя, значит, не берём, — задумчиво говорит Рон. Если он и зол на Гарри, то пока что никак этого не выражает, и, честное слово, лучше бы он кричал и ругался на чём свет стоит. — Наоборот, спасаем.

Гарри кивает. Что тут можно сказать. Рон и так уже смотрит на него с тем самым выражением, что Гарри слишком знакомо: обоснованно подозревает во всей этой истории двойное дно, только ещё пока что не сформулировал для себя, в чём именно подвох. Но и до этого момента недалеко осталось.

— Он ведь сообщник, Гарри, ты это понимаешь? — уточняет Рон. — Прикрывал Гойла. Помогал Забини. Использовал собственную жену и всякую фамильную дрянь, чтобы убить верхушку Министерства и Аврората, а самому занять высокую должность, нет? Потому что выглядит всё именно так, учитывая его репутацию.

Нет, Гарри так легко не проймёшь.

— Он написал мне письмо с просьбой о помощи, — говорит он. — Держал Гойла под присмотром, чтобы знать его планы. Отдал ему палочку, чтобы тот поверил, что Драко у него в руках.

— Глупость какая, — ворчит Рон. — Купил бы другую.

— Это же Малфой, — вздыхает Гарри. — Думаю, ему это и в голову не пришло. Вроде как мантия с чужого плеча или из дешёвого магазина. Noblesse oblige и так далее. 

— Гарри, — тихо говорит Рон, — можешь быть уверен, я с тобой пойду и сделаю всё что смогу. Но объясни мне, что у тебя с Малфоем. Он тебя чем-то держит, я же вижу. Чем? Во что ты, дружище, вляпался?

Гарри молчит так долго, что горло пересыхает. Или дело не в этом, а в том, что правда слишком откровенна и неуютна, слишком странна, и выпалить её вслух — всё равно что ударить Рона в лицо. Разочаровать — возможно, и на всю жизнь, но разве он стыдится того, что между ним и Драко? 

Разве можно стыдиться высоты?

— Ладно, можешь не… — начинает Рон, и Гарри не даёт ему договорить.

— Я в него влюбился, — выпаливает он и видит, как у Рона расширяются глаза. — Он в меня… не знаю. Но я в него — точно, только не говори, что я рехнулся, Рон, я сам знаю.

Теперь очередь Рона молчать, и он пару раз сглатывает, прочищая горло, прежде чем произносит:

— Не любовные чары? Не зелье?

Гарри мотает головой. Не настолько он плохой аврор, чтобы не уметь отличить одно от другого, настоящее чувство — дурацкое, неуместное, прекрасное, — от тягостной зависимости, которой всегда оборачивается наведённая любовь.

— Хорошо, — решает Рон, мотает головой. — Мерлин, как снова Дракучей Ивой приложило. Умеешь ты вышибать у людей землю из-под ног, Гарри. Я знал, конечно, что с Джинни у вас нелады…

От крови, прилившей к ушам, делается жарко.

— Я перед ней здорово виноват, — бормочет Гарри. — Прости за неё, Рон, она ничем не заслужила, просто…

— Да помню я, — неожиданно спокойно отвечает Уизли и кладёт руку Гарри на плечо. — И как он от тебя отстать не мог, и это ваше вечное «у кого палочка длиннее». Просто не думал, что так всё обернётся — ну, такое предугадать трудно, с чувствами всегда так. Но если он тебя обидит…

Гарри не выдерживает и хохочет — искренне, почти сумасшедше. Драко — его обидит! Не наоборот! Вспоминается некстати, как его пальцы скользили в горячей тесноте, как мантия липла к щекам и волосам, как пальцы больно сжимали ладонь…

Конечно, Драко его не любит. Школьное увлечение и огонь взаимного желания — да, конечно, но любовь? Даже если Малфой в принципе на неё способен, шансов разбудить такое чувство у Гарри не больше, чем у льдинки в аду. Но это ничего, не так уж страшно, лишь бы с Драко всё было в порядке. Каким-то образом он успел пробраться к Гарри в самое нутро, зацепиться там за живое, как зазубренный рыболовный крючок, и ничего другого Гарри не хочет так сильно, как просто быть рядом. Пусть не любит в ответ, пусть просто позволяет себя любить… целовать, трогать…

— Нам нужно будет взять Гойла и Забини, — повторяет он, пытаясь сосредоточиться на деле. — Это главное. Предотвратить беду, а что касается Драко — он ведь мне дал понять, что происходит. Нарочно так подстроил. Сообщил, где они соберутся. Как думаешь, сойдёт за помощь правосудию?

Рон ухмыляется.

— Если ты официально заявишь, что у тебя в этом деле был ценный свидетель, — ворчит он, — и этому свидетелю может угрожать опасность, его имя вообще не будет фигурировать в разбирательствах. Программа защиты помощников правосудия, слышал?

Гарри слышал. Он сильно подозревает, что Драко будет в бешенстве от самой идеи того, что находится под защитой аврората, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Главное — он останется жив и цел, а что до его семейных проблем, то решать их лучше, когда руки, ноги и голова на месте.

Кладбищенские катакомбы оказываются именно такими, какими Гарри их себе представлял: на удивление чистыми, с чуть затхловатым, но пригодным для дыхания воздухом, без прикованных по углам скелетов и призраков невинно убиенных. 

Печать с двери, впрочем, сорвана. Гарри перехватывает палочку поудобней и шагает вперёд, прислушиваясь к происходящему. Там, далеко под землёй, в укреплённом подпорками муравейнике катакомб, раздаётся что-то вроде литании. Слышно еле-еле, но кое-что всё-таки доносится, и Гарри торопливо накидывает на себя мантию-невидимку. Рон в секунду оказывается под ней, толкается локтями, шипит раздражённо.

— Тише, — шепчет Гарри, шагая вперёд. От Гойла можно ожидать чего угодно, сумасшедшие часто бывают гораздо хитрее нормальных людей, вспомнить хоть Беллатрису, но пока что длинный извилистый ход кажется вполне мирным, даже освещён редкими зачарованными факелами. — Как в старые добрые времена, а?

— В школе я Малфоев не спасал, — шипит Рон. — Вот Гойла да, и видишь, чем обернулось?

— Ты же не мог знать, что он рехнётся, — шепчет Гарри. — И ты бы всё равно его там не бросил.

Под мантией тесно, идти приходится медленно, и Гарри одновременно мучается желанием рвануть вперёд и трезвым пониманием — не стоит. Хорошо подготовленный ритуал требует времени и не терпит свидетелей, здесь должны быть ловушки…

Рон замечает тонкие нити, натянутые через проход, первым. Серебристо-блестящие, не толще паутинки, они идут от стены к стене, и у Гарри уходит уйма драгоценного времени на то, чтобы переступить каждую, не потревожив.

— Хитрая сволочь, — выдыхает Рон еле слышно — и тут же едва не наступает на очередной волосок. Гарри едва успевает его остановить, и с полминуты они стоят, глядя на туго натянутую тончайшую преграду, готовую поднять визг на всю округу, и тяжело дышат.

— А Гойл-то поумнел, хоть и чокнулся, — Рон осторожно переступает через нить. — Волосы Банши, ты посмотри. Сволочь.

Голоса делаются ближе: пока ещё слов не разобрать, но Гарри слышит, как Драко произносит что-то этим своим фамильным ленивым тоном, и глупое сердце начинает отбивать чечётку в груди.

Как, ну как он ухитрился влюбиться? Ладно бы просто вожделел, но ведь с каждой минутой всё сильнее хочется обнять, прижать к себе, убедиться, что с Драко всё в порядке — и ничего больше, кажется, не надо. Только гулять и гулять там, в синей пропасти небес, где ни облачка, только огромная бесконечность вокруг и крошечный мир глубоко внизу.

— Ты радуйся, что он не наколдовал Гоменум, — шепчет Рон и начинает идти ещё медленнее. Последний поворот, гигантский кусок известняка, выломанный давним наводнением и источенный временем, и вот оно — сердце катакомб. Пещера не такая уж большая, отблески света мечутся по стенам и сводчатому потолку, искрятся в сталактитах, прячутся в тенях, припавших к земле, точно псы. Освещают лица. Все трое здесь: Забини, кажущийся слишком развязным и неуместным в подобной обстановке, Гойл, в неровном свете особенно похожий на ночной кошмар, и Драко, при виде которого у Гарри сладко сжимается сердце — но только на секунду. Сейчас нельзя ошибиться ни в чём, нужно сосредоточиться на главном, и вот он, «Глаз», матово сияющая сфера в окружении дюжины других, тусклых. 

— …и силу троих чистокровных, — каркающим голосом произносит Гойл, сверяясь с пергаментом, — в один сосуд перелить…

Пора. Гарри скользит вперёд, крепко обнимая Рона за талию. Ещё шаг, ещё. Забини остаётся позади, он даже не вздрогнул, не услышал шагов: глаза у него потеряли маслянистый жадный блеск и горят, как у ребёнка, увидевшего самый огромный и желанный подарок в своей жизни; последний подарок, но кого волнует завтра, если вокруг царит ослепительное сейчас?

— Три как один, тринадцать как дюжина, полночь как полдень, покорность как сила…

Заклинание очень странное и больше похоже на те многословные завывания про Астарота, Вельзевула и Сатану, которые — Гермиона даже книгу привозила, потому что Гарри верилось с трудом, а Рон и вовсе отказывался верить! — печатают в мире магглов. Каждому хочется уметь творить волшебство для себя, люди вечно верят в такие штуки и вечно оказываются в дураках. 

Ещё шаг. Трое стоят в нарисованном мелом треугольнике вокруг большой каменной плиты, давным-давно принесённой сюда, видимо, в качестве алтаря, и Гарри старается обойти неровные линии, не потревожив. Может, Гойл и сюда всадил пару следящих заклинаний — беспомощных, впрочем, против аврора, знающего свою работу. Сияющий шар вспыхивает ещё ярче, когда Гарри оказывается всего в десяти шагах от застывшего Малфоя, и освещает всё: пустые пока что фиалы, распахнутую шкатулку, покрытую вязью заклятья, защитный амулет на быстро поднимающейся груди. Такие же и на Забини с Гойлом, и Гарри очень надеется, что паранойя Грегори имеет свои пределы. Волдеморт уж точно сделал бы защиту или убийственной, или неснимаемой, или и то, и другое разом.

— Драко, — одними губами произносит он. Рон громко сопит ему в ухо, и Гарри даже сам себя не слышит, так что ничего удивительного в том, что и Малфой ухом не ведёт. — Драко!

Ничего, кроме мерных слов заклинания, и, судя по ритму, оно вот-вот достигнет крещендо. Проще всего было бы схватить сам артефакт и дать дёру: примерно то же самое, что ограбить саркофаг и бежать, унося под мышкой мрачное сокровище древности, заражённое одновременно чумой, оспой и парочкой давно вымерших от собственного яда неведомых болезней, но за несколько минут Гарри мог бы ручаться, вот только Драко…

Он словно и не слышит. Произносит нужные слова, роняя одно за другим, и смотрит не на облако обманного света, обещающего счастье и отнимающего жизнь, а поверх него, в темноту коридора, из которого Гарри и Рон выбрались всего пару минут назад.

Он ждёт. 

— Драко! — шепчет Гарри в третий раз — как раз когда Гойл каркает громче, что-то про отсутствие границ и беспощадное счастье. Надо же, какое удачное описание того, что дрянной артефакт делает с теми, кто имел неосторожность его коснуться! Беспощадное, зубастое, отравленное счастье — да, именно так. Драко слышит его, наконец: вздрагивают ресницы, он сглатывает, продолжая смотреть в пустоту перед собой, и что-то не так с этим взглядом, но Гарри не успевает понять, что именно. Зато успевает коснуться его плеча и встать рядом. Гойл на мгновение сбивается со слова, и у Гарри леденеет сердце, а пальцы прикипают к палочке, но Забини быстро подсказывает забытое слово, и моргнувшее было сияние снова растекается над каменным алтарём.

Если присмотреться, в нём можно увидеть… что-то. Мелькание фигур, как на колдографии, тени и призраки желанного прошлого: вот отец обнимает маму за плечи, вот он сам, ещё малыш, тянется к первому в своей жизни рождественскому пирогу. Вот золотые листья устилают тропинку между озером и стеной Хогвартса, его любимое место, где всегда так тихо и спокойно. СОВы сданы, двадцатидюймовые свитки написаны, даже Снейп, кривясь, оставил его в покое, и Гарри идёт куда глаза глядят, вдыхая влажный, полный жемчужных паутинок воздух.

Этого не было никогда. Никогда ещё он не испытывал такого покоя, да и в школе каждый год что-нибудь да случалось.

Но ведь было же. Нежная влажная вуаль, укрывающая и скрывающая всё, тепло живого тела рядом, ошеломляющая сладость поцелуев, пробуждающая телесный жар — и да, Гарри уже видит там, на самом берегу тихого озера знакомую фигуру в чёрной мантии и зелёном шарфе, светлые волосы чуть отросли и касаются плеч, и если поторопиться, они успеют…

Рон так щипает его за бок, что Гарри едва успевает удержать крик. Подпрыгивает на месте, срывая мантию, кричит Драко:

— Уходи! Гойл, Забини, стоять! Аресто…

Драко не двигается с места. Не поднимает руки, не рвёт с груди портключ. Просто смотрит в разлившееся перед ним сияние, и Гарри готов убить на месте его, за собственное отчаяние, и себя самого — за глупость.

— Экспеллиармус! — рявкает Рон, и палочка Гойла, уже готовая извергнуть проклятие, выворачивается из покрытой шрамами руки. — Забини, без глупостей!

Воцаряется хаос. Свет хлещет через край, перед глазами Гарри встаёт сразу всё, чего он когда бы то ни было хотел в жизни: поседевшие от неслучившейся старости Лили и Джеймс, золотой снитч, трепещущий крыльями, нет никакого Волдеморта, не было Битвы за Хогвартс, Фред Уизли жив, как и все остальные, Альбус по-прежнему директор, Гермиону никто и никогда не называл грязнокровкой, он сам никогда не носил на лбу чудовищный знак, никогда не отвергал протянутой руки, Драко был с ним с самого первого дня в Хогвартсе, их первый поцелуй и самое первое пробуждение чувства были друг для друга, без неловкости и лишних людей, они…

— Гарри! 

Это не крик, а почти стон. Что видит в ослепительном сиянии Рон, Гарри ведать не дано — и, должно быть, к лучшему. Зато он точно знает, что в нём видит Гойл, и эта короткая страшная мысль даёт силы ненадолго сбросить наваждение.

Смерть. Он видит смерть, свою и чужую. Адское пламя, пожирающее всех, кто когда бы то ни было был перед ним виноват — а виноваты, по мнению Гойла, все. 

— Аресто… моментум! Инкарцеро!

Гойл уже должен лежать там, где стоял ещё мгновение назад, с ног до головы опутанный верёвками, но он стоит, ухмыляясь, и палочка опять в его руке. Невозможно, неправильно, но что есть, то есть.

— Импедимента! — рычит он, и Гарри едва успевает отбросить заклинание. Гойл, возможно, и маньяк — да что там, он определённо чокнутый, — но Гарри не за зелёные глаза носит звание аврора. — Карпе ретрактум! 

Драко срывает с места, как куклу, и в одно невероятно затянувшееся мгновение Гарри видит, как он летит: мантия и волосы словно плывут в потоке воды, лицо — неживое, безразличное. Империо, должно быть. Сукин сын Гойл, Гарри лично притащит его в Визенгамот. Или выпустит кишки прямо здесь.

— Конфундус! — орёт Рон, и Блейз, уже поднявший палочку, замирает на месте. Долго это не продлится, но хотя бы какое-то время у Гарри есть возможность не отвлекаться ещё и на него, молодчина Рон. — Ступефай! 

— Фините инкантатум! Протего тоталум! — кричит Гарри, опаздывая всего на долю секунды. Драко падает, едва не сбивая Гойла с ног, и оказывается — проклятье, слишком близко. Защитное заклятие пролетает мимо, а в следующую секунду палочка Гойла уже утыкается Драко в подбородок, и всё замирает, как схваченное мгновенным льдом. 

— Стоять, — тяжело произносит Гойл. — Или последнее, что увидит твой дружок-педик, будет зелёного цвета, Поттер. Палочки на землю!

Рон бросает на Гарри бешеный беспомощный взгляд. Два аврора, один сумасшедший и один заложник. Блейза можно пока что вынести за скобки, но и без него понятно, что силы неравны. 

— Только без глупостей, — произносит Гарри, очень медленно кладёт палочку на край каменной плиты. У него есть и вторая, так что…

— Аврорскую тоже, — требует Гойл, и Гарри стискивает зубы. Сумасшедшие бывают исключительно опасны и сообразительны? Да, он об этом знал. Только не думал, что злоба и мечта о мести могут сделать из тугодума Гойла такого опасного противника. — Без глупостей, тут ты прав, Поттер. Уизли, тебя тоже касается.

Рон, скрипя зубами, кладёт обе палочки на алтарь. Вид у него сердитый и отчаянный, на скулах горят алые пятна гнева.

— Имей в виду, мы тут не одни, — говорит он, и Гарри заранее знает: не поможет. Блефовать Рон так и не научился. — За нами придут.

— Конечно-конечно, весь аврорат прискачет, — кивает Гойл и сильнее вдавливает палочку в белую кожу. Глаза у Драко уже не серые, а белые, пустые, но даже в них на мгновение вспыхивает тень боли. — Не пизди, Уизли, я не вчера родился. Отойдите от стола, чтобы я вас видел.

— Ты же всё равно не сможешь закончить обряд, — у Гарри даже губы немеют от беспомощной злости. Только бы эта мразь отпустила Драко, иначе у того точно нет шансов — не под Империо. Но если хотя бы на пару секунд… — Требуются трое. 

— Ну да, — ухмыляется Гойл. — Только от них мне уже ничего не нужно. Знаешь, Поттер, я, пожалуй, дам тебе совет. За так, бесплатно.

Если бы только удалось заставить Драко очнуться. Гойл держит его крепко, но рук не связал, и если бы Драко рванулся в сторону, дёрнул портключ… Гарри ловит его взгляд, пустой и бессмысленный, пытается найти в мраморной белизне хоть какой-то проблеск рассудка и не может. Колдует Гойл так же, как живёт: тупо, но сильно, вот и Империо наложил так, что вместо послушного Драко получил почти что кадавра — заторможенного, медленного. Нет, тут тоже без шансов, но Гарри всё вертит и вертит в голове варианты, которых нет. Ищет хоть что-нибудь, чем можно воспользоваться, он…

— Давай свой совет.

Может, Гойл начнёт разглагольствовать, злодеи это любят, и даст им ещё немного времени. 

— Смотри на неё, — просто командует Гойл, кивая на сферу. Та сияет, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, тонкие ручейки света уже текут в пустые фиалы, заполняя их. — Так тебе будет легче сдохнуть, Поттер. Хоть напоследок получишь всё, чего хотел. Авада…

Время останавливается. Гарри помнит это чувство, узнаёт его. Когда между ним и смертью не остаётся почти ничего, каждая секунда растягивается в сотни, тысячи раз. Всё вокруг замедляется, каждая крохотная деталь приобретает точность и выпуклость шедевра, запечатлённого в памяти раз и навсегда.

Драко оживает, мраморная пустота глаз сменяется серым режущим льдом, рука вскидывается, как атакующая змея, срывает портключ с шеи. Защитный амулет отлетает в сторону, а металлический кружок сверкает, как солнце, пойманное в ладонь. Отражает сияние артефакта, и, точно зеркало, направленное умелой рукой, пускает обжигающий луч в уродливое лицо Гойла.

Мерлин и Моргана, как же тот орёт.

Свет льётся медленно, течёт, кажется, целую вечность — меняет цвета, изгибается бесконечной змеёй, пожирающей себя самоё, струёй шелковистой отравы вливается Гойлу в распяленный рот, в чёрные колодцы глаз. Палочка Гойла чертит по шее Драко извилистый след, прежде чем падает — медленно поворачиваясь, показывая то один бок, то другой. Гарри кажется, что она никогда не коснётся пола, что сам он никогда не сможет двинуться с места, что они так и застынут здесь навечно, и это, конечно, бред, но чрезвычайно убедительный.

Какого тролля, — успевает подумать он. — Я хотя бы буду видеть его — всегда.

Точно дождавшись этой мысли, всё приходит в движение. Портключ срабатывает, и Гойл исчезает, эхо его вопля всё ещё гуляет, отражаясь от стен; Рон хватает палочку и, кажется, не уверен в том, на кого её наставлять. Забини, до сих пор стоявший неподвижной колодой, неуклюже шлёпается в лужицу подземной воды, а Драко поворачивается к пылающей всеми огнями сфере и шипит:

— Делетриус! 

Сфера сияет, как и раньше, но в её свете теперь чувствуется нечто угрожающее и искушающее разом. Лучи тянутся во все стороны, шарят по камню, фантастически изгибаясь, один касается лица Гарри, другой обвивается вокруг запястья Рона, и злость на веснушчатом лице сменяется сонным блаженством.

— Мама… — шепчет он и шагает вперёд, игнорируя предупреждающий вопль Гарри. Гарри успевает одновременно схватить палочку и оттолкнуть Рона, хватает палочку и для верности прикладывает сверху Оглушающим, заставляя упасть.

— Драко! Пригнись! Бомбардо Максима!

Что хорошо — Малфой слушается. Тут же. 

Что плохо — «Глаз Горгульи» продолжает висеть, где висел. Похоже, простой магией с ним ничего не сделать, тут нужна долгая кропотливая работа, а времени на это нет — Гарри чувствует, что и он сам, и Рон, и Драко на грани. Свет проникает в них, обкатывает, как гальку, размывает решимость и грозит унести за собой, и последнее, что приходит Гарри в голову…

— Гарри! Рон! М-малфой?

Гермиона возникает рядом настолько неожиданно, что секунду-другую Гарри всерьёз считает её ещё одним видением желанного. Просто ему очень нужна помощь, прямо сейчас, и получить её, когда даже не надеялся — о таком он даже не мечтал. Но именно она и приходит в самый критический момент. Гермионе хватает одного взгляда, её палочка уже чертит в воздухе сложную вязь заклятия, и, подчиняясь ему, забытая шкатулка взлетает в воздух и хищно, точно зубастая рыба, щёлкает крышкой, отрезая свет.

Земля тут твёрдая и неровная. Гарри знает — он упирается в неё коленями и одной рукой, и если бы не острые камешки, вонзившиеся в кожу, наверное, растянулся бы во весь рост, настолько сильна усталость. Гермиона уже колдует над Роном, и тот стонет, поднимаясь на ноги. 

— Я вас когда-нибудь убью, — тихо и твёрдо сообщает Гермиона. — Сама, чтобы никому не досталось. Что вы тут устроили, дементор вас поцелуй?

— Гойл, — стонет Гарри, пытаясь вытрясти из головы остатки дурмана. — Где Гойл?! Гермиона, он…

— Под контролем, — отрезает Гермиона. — Он ввалился в отдел с твоим портключом и принялся орать, что жаждет мести. Пытался швырнуть Аваду, так что пришлось его нейтрализовать. Гарри, когда я просила разобраться с распространением вредоносных артефактов, то имела в виду немного другое!

Рон, не выдержав, начинает смеяться, и Гермиона переключается на него с привычной лёгкостью.

— А ты, Рон Уизли…

Дальше Гарри не слушает. Хромая, как старик, он добредает до Драко и, ни о чём не думая, хватает его за плечи, прижимает к себе. 

— Как? — шепчет он. От Драко пахнет травами и кровью, извилистый след на шее наливается багровым. — Как ты сумел преодолеть Империо? 

— Ты собирался отправить меня в Отдел Магического правопорядка, — так же устало говорит Драко. — Знаешь, если Грейнджер оставит от тебя хоть что-нибудь, я сам тебя убью. Или нет, я придумаю что-нибудь пострашне…

Гарри не даёт ему шанса продолжить. Драко так близко, что видны даже крошечные золотые искры в глубине зрачков — Гермиона, кажется, колдует, уничтожая фиалы, и те взрываются облачками огня. Или это отражения той драгоценной силы, которую каждый человек носит в себе — силы, что берёт своё, проявляясь в самый трудный миг и спасая то, что спасти невозможно?

Или — гораздо проще — они с Драко просто опять идут вдвоём над целым миром, и это солнечные лучи плетут вокруг них мягкую сеть, изгоняющую мрак. 

Шепчущие губы раскрываются от прикосновения, согревают теплом, и, целуя их, Гарри словно наяву видит желанное. Не сладкая отравленная ложь смертоносного артефакта, но один из множества путей судьбы: они вместе. Разные, порой даже слишком разные, но вместе — и, кажется, есть шанс, что навсегда. Когда гуляешь на высоте, лучше держаться за руки и не отпускать ни на мгновение — и ничего другого Гарри в жизни своей не хотел так сильно.

Целует Драко, по крайней мере, именно так. Словно не собирается отпускать в ближайшие лет сто, а то и больше. Гарри и сам бы от него не отрывался никогда в жизни, плевать на усталость, но многозначительное покашливание Гермионы в конце концов добирается до его сознания.

— Очень неловко вас прерывать, — говорит Грейнджер, — но мы тут, в общем, закончили. Мне будут нужны объяснения, Гарри. Исчерпывающие.

Драко со вздохом отстраняется и оправляет сильно пострадавшую мантию.

— Об одном только прошу, — произносит он, и у Гермионы шире раскрываются глаза. Ну да, Малфой — просит. — Держи подальше Риту Скитер. А ты, Поттер, с твоим представлением о конфиденциальности…

Гарри крепко берёт его под локоть и делает шаг вперёд. Чувство такое, словно он мог бы пройти отсюда прямиком до Хогвартса, шагая прямо по облакам и ни разу не оступившись.

— Думаю, — произносит он, — мы со всем сумеем разобраться.

В конечном итоге он оказывается прав.

***

— Мистер Поттер. Чем обязан вашему визиту?

Что в Драко совершенно потрясающе, так это его способность в любой, даже самый неподходящий момент, вести себя… ну, по-королевски. Точнее, по-Малфоевски, и иногда это ужасно бесит, но прямо сейчас — лучше и желать нельзя.

— Молчать, — выдыхает Гарри, вжимая его в стену всем собой и точно зная, что Драко и не подумает слушаться. — Руки на стену, палочку в карман.

— С меня ведь сняты все обвинения, — полувопросительно напоминает Драко и чуть выгибается в талии, когда Гарри касается его между лопаток. Слабые места бывают даже у волшебных созданий, нужно только знать, какие именно, и за последние месяцы Гарри много узнал о том, как заставить Драко стонать и забывать себя в наслаждении. Лучше всего то, что эта наука — для двоих. Именно поэтому Драко сейчас дразнится; так Гарри слаще всего, и они оба об этом знают.

— Убедиться ещё разок — никогда не лишнее, — Гарри ведёт ладонью по бедру, сминая тяжёлую ткань и шалея от того, какой Драко под ней. Горячий, шелковисто-гладкий, ещё влажный с прошлой ночи, и всё это для него, с ума сойти можно. — Вдруг ты снова вляпался, Малфой?

Хриплый возбуждённый смешок туманит голову. Невыносимо, нестерпимо хорошо. Все последние месяцы Гарри живёт как на туго натянутой стропе высоко-высоко над привычным миром: вид такой, что дух захватывает, и он давно уже должен был свалиться, расшибиться насмерть, но — нет. Драко ведь идёт рядом, и, пока это так…

— Нечего бояться, — выдыхает Драко, ёрзая и пытаясь то ли высвободиться, то ли притереться. — Вляпался я давным-давно.

Кстати, это правда. С той безумной ночи прошло меньше трёх месяцев, Гойл всё ещё в особом отделении Мунго, и колдомедики ещё не испробовали на нём весь свой арсенал, но сомнений нет: его не выпустят никогда, разве что привезут на заседание Визенгамота, а потом вернут туда, где он никому не сможет причинить вреда.

Каждый день теперь — как целая маленькая жизнь. В него столько всего помещается, что даже удивительно. Может, Гермиона изобрела способ добавлять пространства не только в сумочку? 

Или всё проще. Когда ты на высоте, меняется масштаб привычных вещей, вот и у них с Драко поменялся.

Губами Гарри касается белых прядей, ныряет в них лицом, целует бархатный жаркий загривок и чувствует, как Драко стонет — беззвучно, но отчётливо.

— Кажется, — хрипло говорит он, — тебе крупно повезло, Малфой. Вляпался-то ты со мной.

— А ты аврор, герой волшебного мира и просто невыносимый тип, — сообщает Драко, расставляя ноги так, чтобы Гарри было удобней притереться. — Ну же, Поттер.

Под мантией он нетерпеливый, обжигающе-гладкий, и Гарри больше не путается в пуговицах и застёжках — привык. После того, как Драко впервые позволил ему увидеть себя в корсете, он даже зачарованных тесёмок бояться перестал. Сейчас он водит ладонями по обнажённой безупречной коже, вжимается бесстыдно, прекрасно — как им обоим хочется и нужно. Запускает пальцы в нежное, уязвимое. Ласкает внутри.

— Драко…

— Решил пойти с козырей? — еле слышно выдыхает тот и сам подаётся назад, зажимая в себе пальцы. — Ох уж эта гриффиндорская прямота…

Иногда Гарри кажется, что счастливей быть невозможно, но это, конечно, не так. Жар и трепет, частые быстрые толчки, зажатый рот и то, как Драко лижет и кусает его пальцы, пока Гарри берёт его, прижав к стене его же собственного кабинета, в паре футов от спешащих по делам авроров и клерков Отдела Контроля за Древними Артефактами — восхитительно, но всё-таки есть минуты слаще.

Например, когда потом, поймав отчаянный вскрик Драко губами, Гарри даёт ему отдышаться и слышит, в самом деле слышит, как тонко-тонко, в оглушительной высоте над башенками здания, над их глупыми влюблёнными головами, над всем магическим Лондоном и, особенно, над всем колдовским миром звенит туго натянутая, открытая всем ветрам струна, по которой им двоим суждено ходить вместе. 

— Сейчас я выставлю тебя из кабинета, — отдышавшись и приведя себя в порядок, грозится Драко. — А вечером всё-таки научу пить брют-шампань. Не теряю надежды сделать из тебя человека, Поттер.

Гарри бросает быстрый взгляд на часы — да, ему уже тоже пора, дел в аврорате целая гора, и Гермиона нагрузила и его, и Рона так, что порой головы не поднять. 

— Эта жуткая кислятина по три галлеона за бутылку? — он усмехается, видя возмущение на лице Драко. Не высокородного бездельника, целыми днями расхаживающего по фамильному имению и изводящего домовых эльфов, не изворотливого подлеца, вовремя переметнувшегося на нужную сторону — да, порой пишут и такое, и Драко обещает в самом скором времени проклясть всех репортёров скопом, — но его избранника и будущего мужа, если только Гермионе удастся продавить закон о признании браков между волшебниками одного пола. Помня её подвиги по защите прав домовых эльфов, Гарри заранее сочувствует министерским чинушам. — Знаешь, я помню бутыль у Снейпа в подвале. Такая квадратная, зелёная, и ещё всё время вопила из-под крышки — «осторожно! Концентрированная слюна плюй-дерева может разъесть вас до костей!» Так вот, по-моему…

— Как я вообще ухитрился с тобой связаться, напомни? — Драко быстро целует его в губы и отстраняет от себя. — Хорошо. Лично для тебя эльфы принесут воды из ближайшей лужи.

Гарри любит его так, что тесно в груди. И так легко, легче лёгкого ходить по облакам.

— Можешь даже с пиявками, — усмехается он и целует Драко в губы.

Далеко-далеко вверху, над пеленой серых облаков, над шпилями и башнями Хогвартса и встрёпанными макушками Запретного Леса, над всем суетливым миром звенит, не утихая, нить истинного волшебства. Солнце трогает её мягкими пальцами, ветер перебирает раз за разом, не уставая.

Ходить по ней Гарри готов всю жизнь.


End file.
